demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Skill Template Organization
Today I marked the Queen of Thorns skill templates for deletion. I was actually trying to use the dpl scripts to automatically gather the skill descriptions for use within the QoT article and possibly other articles. When I looked at a skill page, it was empty apart from: All the data was stuffed in the template and the article page simply called that template. That seemed rather pointless, so I changed the skill articles to include the data using the skillbox template, which makes the individual skill templates obsolete. I can see why you'd want to paste a skillbox somewhere simply by calling up the template, but I'm of the opinion that templates should describe the form and articles the content. And apart from that, putting the stuff in articles allows me to do this: User:Aroddo#Testing So, what should the general approach be for the future ? Aroddo 14:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I think this discussion might have to wait till after Forum:Skills and skill box/templates‎‎ is resolved. That discussion is about whether to use templates at all. --JonTheMon 14:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, I did not know dpl was THAT flexible. had I known about it, I might have implemented the unitboxes on supcom differently. Anyways, I have no real reason to choose one over the other, and I guess creating templates was what was chosen back then. However, since you are putting forward a good argument for writing the box right into the article, I guess we should be doing that now. However, I would like you to consider Forum:Skills and skill box/templates before continuing. ::BTW, User:Aroddo#Testing is impressive (IMO), but not really of any use for this particular example. There are only a finite number of skills for a finite number of demigods. There is no real reason to do things dynamically when things aren't going to change anytime soon anyways. Happypal 14:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, yeah, doing so from the start would have saved you the need to type that stuff in the DG article. Since they are about complete that point is kinda moot, but if skills change due to a patch all we need to do is edit the skill article and all other articles using that get updated by themselves. Or should. I noticed that I have to edit and save pages (even though I don't change anything) for template changes to take effect. Aroddo 15:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, this is standard. It is because the templates are generated once then put into cache. What you are doing is telling the wiki-engine to re-generate the cache. If you wait a bit though, they update by themselves.Happypal 15:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You can also do a hard refresh (Ctrl-F5), which tells your browser to clear the cache. Occasionally that won't work, in which case you can add ?action=purge to the end of the URL in the browser. JoePlay (talk) 19:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, a browser hard refresh doesn't work because it only refreshes your computer's local cache, not the wiki's cache. That's what ?action=purge purge does, but you have to do it manually for all pages you want to refresh. (although apparently, some super-users have the power to refresh all of the cache, but they never do it). Happypal 21:09, 14 May 2009 (UTC)